Inui's new Juice
by SleepyNoddy
Summary: Inui give his new juice to the losers of the match and it has some odd affects. Lemon, Yaoi, Foursome (i guess?) Pairing FujixKaido EijixEchizen watching them from afar Tezuka, Momo, Inui, Oishi.


**Disclaimer i don't own Prince of Tennis or any of there characters, if i did there would be alot more yaoi in the anime :3**

**So on with the story :D**

Inui Juice -

"Ok the number you pull out of the hat is who you're going to play against today, because we have even numbers today since Kawamaru kun had to help his dad out this afternoon" said Inui," Aww do we have to?" said Momo, If not instant punishment my new Inui Juice" said Inui. Heh that shut him up Echizen thought. "Ne, ne Oishi i hope i get you" said Eiji." Maa we'll see then" replied Oishi. "Or you Ochibi!" Eiji said over excitedly hugged Echizen.

Ok people line up. Once everybody got their numbers and they went into their groups towards the courts to start their matches.

Ok Today's matches are

Tezuka vs. Echizen

Fuji vs. Momo

Oishi vs. Eiji

Inui vs. Kaido

"HA! Semes vs. Ukes" shouted Momo. Echizen whispered that Momo was a Baka and walked away from Momo. "Rules are the losers have to drink my new Improved Inui Juice and winners get a special surprise" Inui said to the Seigaku Regular team. "Ok let's go, go" Eiji yelled and hoped over the courts.

A while later.

"Sorry Eiji looks like i won" Oishi patted Eiji on his back while Eiji sulked over to where Inui was with four cups of his Inui Juice. Eiji paled at the thought of drinking it. "Maa it's not going to be that bad Eiji" Fuji said. "It's because you purposely lost to Momo Eiji yelled at Fuji. "But think of it as like this, you're not doing it alone because Kiado and Echizen have to do it with us too" stated Fuji. "You know we still have to drink it" commented Echizen "shuuu" agreed Kaido

Inui came up behind them and placed a cup each into their hands. "Ekk, i don't want to, i don't want to!, I'm gonna die" screamed Eiji. "Eiji calm down" Fuji said "well drink it on 3, ok. "Ok" said Eiji in a small voice.

"Ok, 1, 2, 3" and all four of them drank the juice in big gulps.

"Hmm that wasn't so bad" Eiji said, "yeah your right" Echizen, "shuuu" Kaido agreed, "Aww i was hoping for a spicy flavour" Fuji pouted.

Hmm odd Inui thought and wrote the results into his note book. "Ok losers you can go sit down on the bench over there and now the winners, Time for your Rewards" Inui said. Momo paled a little and hoped it wasn't a different Inui juice like last time his insides have never recovered from that time, just the thought put a shiver over his body.

"50 laps!" shouted Inui. "YES!" Momo thought no Inui Juice, "wait . . . WHAT!" Screamed Momo

"Oh so do you want my other juice Momo Kun" Inui replied sweetly. Momo and the others bolted to do their laps with Inui behind them with is note book taking points on their running.

"Ahh at least we can relax now" Eiji pointed out as he sat down beside Echizen and Fuji sat on the end of Kaido, so that Echizen and Kaido were in the middle, not that they minded.

A few minutes later, the sitting group were watching the other guys running, Echizen didn't know why but the sight of Momo sempai running, with sweat running down his neck was making him blush. That's when Momo lifted his regulars to wipe the sweat off of his face.

Fuji noticed that his body was heating up and was starting to get a bit light in the head when he was looking at his sweaty Tezuka running he also noticed that Echizen and Eiji sort of panting hard and slightly red in the face, while Kaido was very red in the face and was panting slightly and it was starting to turn him on.

"Ne, Ne Kiado" Fuji leaned into Kaido's face and Kiado feeling the effects of the Inui Juice he just turned and didn't notice how close he was to Fuji's face ended up pressing his lips to Fuji's by accident. Fuji just moaned at the contact of Kaido's lips against his and he didn't want this feeling he was happening to stop. Fuji pressed back against Kaido who was in shock but also moaned at what was happening, Fuji let his tongue lick Kaido's lips to gain entrance to his mouth and that started the full heated battle. Echizen saw what was happening and was getting turned on by what he saw, he jumped slightly when Eiji started nipping his collar bone and he let out a slight moan, Eiji kept nipping and licking at Echizen's collar bone till the small boy was a small panting moaning mess. Eiji turned Echizen to face him and that also started off their heated make out session.

Fuji let go of Kaido's lips so he could let Kiado breath again, and turned and looked over Kaido's should and saw what Echizen and Eiji where doing and turned Kiado's body to face Echizen's while nipping Kaido's collar bone, he slipped his hand to reached under Kaido's regulars shit and started to pinch his nipples. This was turning Kaido on so much that he could do nothing but moan away at the pleasure he was getting.

Eiji and Echizen pulled away so they could breath, Echizen didn't notice Fuji signal to Eiji to turn Echizen to face towards Kiado, Eiji just nodded not sure where this was headed but his instincts told him to trust Fuji on whatever his plan was.

Echizen felt his body being picked up and turned to face Kaido who was in a withering moaning mess from what Fuji was touching him, He felt Eiji bite his earlobe which caused Echizen to let out a moan of surprise. "Ahh, Eiji please, do that to me" Echizen pleaded but also motioned to what Fuji was doing to Kaido.

Eiji nodded and slid his hands up Echizen's shirt and slowly let his hands run up Echizen's abdomen and racked his nails down his chest, which caused Echizen to moan out in pleasure. "Yes, ah, more" Echizen cried.

Shhh, Echizen, do you want the others to hear you, do you? Do you want them to come over to see you in this state" Fuji said calmly.

Kaido moaned out "what, ah, about the, ah, others? There, ah, gonna finish their laps, ah, soon".

They've been watching, ah, us for a while now, ah Fuji said with open eyes

Echizen panted out "i don't, ah, care, they can, watch, hah".

"i never knew you had that side to you Echizen" Fuji smirked and thrusted upwards against Kaido who moaned in pleasure. "Ah, shut up, ah Fuji".

Eiji was pinching one nipple, while nipping at Echizen's collar bone and leaving a dark red mark.

Fuji leaned into Kaido's ear and whispered in a husky voice, kiss Echizen for me and I'll make you feel even better. Kaido moaned at the thought and did what Fuji said because he didn't want this pleasure to stop.

Kaido leaned into Echizen for the kiss who acceptingly took it. Echizen wrapped his arms around Kaido and Kaido followed him. Echizen brushed his erection against Kaido's and his ass against Eiji's in which both moaned with a hiss at the pleasure from the action and Echizen was doing. Kaido followed in suit what was Echizen was doing to pleasure himself more while Fuji rolled his hips, rubbing his erection against Kiado's butt.

Fuji motioned Eiji to come closer towards him, and Eiji slowly did. Fuji pulled Eiji's head towards his so there lips could meet and tongues can tie, while Kaido and Echizen kept shaking their cute little butts against them trying to bring them to the edge that they needed.

Fuji slightly pulled down Kaido's shorts to release his erection and stroking his member painfully slowly. Eiji pulled Echizen's shorts down as well but licked Echizen's member and slowly put Echizen's member into his mouth as he bobbed his head occasionally hummed causing Echizen to cry out in ecstasy.

"Ah, please, more, i want to, ah, cum please" Echizen cried out.

"Please, i want, ah, to cum, as ah, well" Kaido moaned out.

"Hear that Eiji, they want to come" Fuji said Fuji and Eiji fastened there pace on the smaller boys members, in which was causing both Echizen and Kaido to moan loudly and making them reach their peak, both boys cried out that they were coming and Echizen tried to pull away from Eiji's mouth, but Eiji kept sucking harder and deep throating Echizen. Echizen came with a cry and released into Eiji's mouth, who happily swallowed all his seed. Kaido came with a cry, when Fuji bit his neck.

"Wow" Echizen and Kaido panted, "Yeah . . . wow that was hot" replied Fiji "didn't know you could swallow that" Fuji motion to a now bright red Eiji.

"Ok now Kaido and Echizen, i want you to be good boys and bend over for me and Eiji" Fuji said in Kaido's ear, but loud enough for Echizen to hear him. Kaido and Echizen did what Fuji said but with a little hesitation, because they didn't know what was gonna happen.

"Ne, Ne don't worry, it's gonna be fine, were just gonna pleasure both of us" Eiji said to Echizen. Echizen still looked confused. Both Echizen and Kaido gasped when they felt there shorts and boxers pulled down fully.

"ah i can see your getting excited Kaido" Fuji calmly as Kaido's member was getting hard again and put his fingers in front of Kaido's mouth "suck" Fuji said in a commanding tone.

"Ne, Ne Ochibi lets watch this and we'll see if you still wants this?" Eiji asked

Fuji waited until his fingers where nice and slick from Kaido's mouth before pulling them out of Kaido's mouth with a pop. "Now this might hurt for a bit, but it will get better, so relax ok" Fuji said calmly to Kaido who just nodded in agreement.

Fuji gently pushed one finger thought Kaido's ring of muscle while Kaido hissed at the odd feeling he was getting. Fuji started to move his finger around, and try and stretch Kaido out, before adding another finger. Fuji started to scissor his fingers to stretch out Kaido more. Kaido hissed in pain when the second finger entered. Fuji waited for Kaido to relax before adding the third finger. Tears were at the edge of Kaido's eyes he was trying so hard not to cry in front of the others, he felt Fuji wriggle his fingers inside of him and almost an instant the pain was gone and a flash when Fuji's fingers brushed against a spot that was unknown to him.

"Ahh" Kaido moaned loudly and all Fuji thought was found it as he kept thrusting his fingers in and out of Kaido and making sure to brush against that spot causing Kaido pleasure.

Echizen watched in amazement as Kaido went from pain to a mess pleasure. "Eiji, i want it" Echizen Demanded to Eiji "Ok Ochibi, but first we need to lube you up, so suck" Eiji stuck his finger in front of Echizen's face. Echizen began sucking and nibbling at Eiji's fingers coating them up in saliva. When Eiji thought that his fingers where slick enough he pulled them out of Echizen's mouth, Echizen let out a slight whimper of disappointment when the fingers left his mouth.

"I'm sorry Ochibi this is gonna hurt a bit, but it will get better, i promise" Eiji said "Do it" Echizen said confidently.

Eiji pushed the first finger through the ring of muscle, Echizen ended up hissing in pain as he's felt Eiji's fingers penetrate himself. Eiji added another finger and started to scissor his fingers in and out Echizen was squeezing down on his fingers he moaned at the thought of Echizen squeezing down on his member.

It was too much for poor Eiji, "i want to put it in you, Echizen". "Ah, ok" moaned Echizen as Eiji brushed against his prostate while pulling his fingers out.

Eiji placed his member at the entrance of Echizen's hole, as he pushed in slowly Echizen cried out as he felt something much bigger that fingers enter him and it was too much and it sent the tears running down his cheeks.

"Shhh, Echizen, it's alright, just try and relax" Eiji tried to calm the small boy, while keeping all his restraint down not to move because Echizen was squeezing hard on his member. Echizen let out a small whimper "you can move now Eiji" "Ok, Echizen".

Eiji started out with a slow pace and was trying to aim for Echizen's sweet spot. Echizen gasped out, when Eiji hit his spot. "Ah, Eiji, Faster, please".

Fuji was getting tired of watching and decided it was his turn to get some fun out of this. Fuji pushed his member slowly into Kaido whose eyes where wide in shock how big Fuji really was and the difference there was between his fingers. "Ah it hurt so much, I'm gonna break" Kaido screamed out, tears where streaming down his checks. "Shh Kaido, its ok, relax, please" Fuji whispered trying to sooth the smaller hysteric boy while kissing his neck and pumping his member to ease the pain.

Kaido started to calm down enough that Fuji could slowly start to move in him. Fuji trying to aim at Kaido's sweet spot, which was dead on made Kaido moan in both pleasure and in pain. "Again, ah Fuji, Please" Kaido begged.

Fuji started to aim again and again into Kaido who was starting to move with Fuji. "Ah faster, Fuji, Harder" moaned Kaido who was meeting with Fuji's hips.

All the boys where getting close to their climax that they forgot that the other four where still watching.

"Shit this is so hot" Momo whispered lightly rubbing the bulge in his pants

"I didn't think that they would do something like this" Oishi commented with a heavy blush on his checks

". . . " was all Tezuka said but you could tell he was straining an erection.

"Very interesting, I'd say that they could last another few minutes or so before they have to cum" Inui simply commented while writing in his note book.

As Inui finished speaking Echizen screamed "Ah Harder Eiji, I'm ah, gonna ah, cum soon, ah please" Echizen begged. Kaido moaned to Fuji "please, i want to release" both older boys began fastening there speed aiming so that every time they thrusted in they would hit their prostrate and also began pumping the others members in time with their thrusts.

"Both Echizen and Kaido managed to cum at the same time while Eiji and Fuji kept going until they reached their peak and they both came inside the boys and collapsed with panting breaths and removed themselves from the younger ones and began kissing them slowly. Once Fuji and Eiji caught their breath they pulled up their own shorts sex partners shorts, Echizen began to fall asleep on Eiji, "Oi, Ochibi don't fall asleep on me" Eiji laughed and began to poked Echizen in the face, who's face turned into a scowl but he was too tired that he just gave up and let sleep take him away.

Kaido lent on Fuji's shoulder and began to nod off while the other regulars started to walk towards them with heavy blushes on their face and tents in their pants.

"Do you want something?" Fuji asked politely

"Nn no" Oishi stuttered

"Did you like what you saw?" Fuji asked calmly

"Yes" they all responded with blushes on their face

"Good that you liked it boys" Fuji smiled. "Ah also, Inui do you think you could make me some of that Inui juice you gave us?"

"Ye, yeah, sure thing" Inui replied

"Also can you carry Kaido home for me" Fuji said

"Yeah, that's fine" Inui said picking up the out cold Kaido.

"Oishi would you be kind enough to take Eiji home i think he's about to fall asleep with Echizen over there"

"Yeah that would be fine, come on Eiji" Oishi pulled the sleepy Eiji away from the sleeping Echizen.

"Now Momo do you think you could take Echizen home on your bike?" asked Fuji

"Yeah, i don't mind" Momo said picking up the sleeping Echizen.

"Ne, ne Tezuka, could you take me home" Fuji said while hugging Tezuka's arm, "just in case i fall asleep on the way there" Fuji winked at Tezuka who just said nothing and walked with him.

"Hmmm, oops" Fuji said with a smile to his face.

"What?" Tezuka asked

"There's school tomorrow, i wondered if those boys will be alright, we might of been a bit too rough for their first time.

"Oh and Tezuka" Fuji motioned Tezuka to come forward. Tezuka moved closer to Fuji, that Fuji pecked him on the lips. "I saw your eyes Tezuka, they never lie to me" Fuji just held Tezuka's hand as they walked.

**Ok ok this is my first ever story, lemon, what ever**

**i know i suck at spelling and gramma, but i did my best**

**Leave a review (good or bad) but in detail to see where i messed up or i should do next time :D**

**so e.g i can learn from it :D**

**Thank you 3**

**SleepyNoddy**


End file.
